


Every Second Is A Gift

by daddyhart



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: M/M, dont like. dont read.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyhart/pseuds/daddyhart
Summary: The Joker travels to the past and meets himself before he turned into a clown.





	Every Second Is A Gift

arthur was being **bullied** :( this random dude just took his Sign and smacked him in the pee pee. it didnt help that arthur need to Pee rlly badly. His pee Pee gave out from the pain and he peed his pants. the bullies started bullying him More. “eew haha u just peed ur pants, old man.” 

“Hey” said a deep clown like voice. “What Are You Doing????” The man Asked. He stepped out of the shadows to be Revealed to look Exactly like arthur except. he had greasy green hair. and a clown face. 

the bullies Stuttered “uhhhhh we’re just having fun mr joker sir.” 

“only i Can have fun. u stinky little bastards.” The Funnie Man Said.

“we Are Sorry Mr Joker.” The trembled i. fear.

“Leave. Before I Eat Ur Pee Pees like a Sausage.” the joker Said.

They Ran Away. cry in Fear.

“Whom are You Sir??” arthur asked. sitting his pee.

“im the Joker. im You but Evil.” he said.

“wrow. How Is It Even Possible Ur Here.???”

“time travel u dumb shit.”

“oh.... Okay.”

The Joker got down on his knee next to Arthur. “it looks like youve maid a mess of yourself here.” He said, referring to the pee.

“Oh. Sorry.” Arthur Said. 

“i can. help u clean up. if u want.” the joker Said with a funnie Smile.

“oh? sure.... i Guess.” 

The joker got down on his hands and knees. his was right above the puddle of pee. 

“wha-“ arthur began to say but before he could finish. joker leaned down and took a Looong slurp. of the pee.

 

“ew what the fuck r u doing.” Arthur asked.

“im drinking ur fucking pee dumbass what does it look like im doing??”

 

“Uh Okay.” arthur.

Batman, from the future. stared at the situation. and suddenly realized he shouldve killed that clown to began with. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
